sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δυικότητα
Δυικότης Duality, δυαδικότητα, Δυϊκότητα thumb|300px| [[Συμμετρία Δυισμός ---- Μοναδικότητα Δυικότητα Τριαδικότητα Τετραδικότητα ---- Μοναδικότητες Δυικότητες Τριαδικότητες Τετραδικότητες ---- Συμπληρωματικότητα ---- Φιλοσοφικός Δυισμός Φιλοσοφικές Δυικότητες ---- Μαθηματικός Δυισμός Μαθηματικές Δυικότητες ---- Πληροφορικός Δυισμός Πληροφορικές Δυικότητες ---- Φυσικός Δυισμός Φυσικές Δυικότητες ---- Χημικός Δυισμός Χημικές Δυικότητες ---- Γεωλογικός Δυισμός Γεωλογικές Δυικότητες ---- Βιολογικός Δυισμός Βιολογικές Δυικότητες ---- Οικονομικός Δυισμός Οικονομικές Δυικότητες ---- Κοινωνικός Δυισμός Κοινωνικές Δυικότητες ---- Αστρονομικός Δυισμός Αστρονομικές Δυικότητες ---- Δυικός Χώρος Δυικό Πολύπτυχο Δυική Βάση Δυική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυικότητα Κύβος Οκτάεδρο ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυικότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυικότητα Τετράεδρο ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυικότητα Εξάεδρο Οκτάεδρο ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυικότητα Δωδεκάεδρο Εικοσάεδρο ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυικότητα Χορδοθεωρία Θεωρία M ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυικότητα Κυματοσωματιδιακός Δυισμός Κύμα Σωματίδιο ]] thumb|300px| [[Χορδοθεωρία Δυικότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Δυαδικότητα Δυαδισμός ]] - Μία Ιδιότητα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Δυικότητα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "δύο". Εισαγωγή Duality may refer to: Mathematics * Duality (mathematics), a mathematical concept ** Duality (category theory), a formalization of mathematical duality ** Duality (order theory), a concept regarding binary relations ** Duality (projective geometry), general principle of projective geometry ** S-duality (homotopy theory) ** Duality (optimization) Philosophy, logic, and psychology * Dualism, a twofold division in several spiritual, religious, and philosophical doctrines * Dualism (philosophy of mind), where the body and mind are considered to be irreducibly distinct * De Morgan's Laws, specifically the ability to generate the dual of any logical expression. Science Electrical and mechanical * Duality (electrical circuits), regarding isomorphism of electrical circuits * Duality (mechanical engineering), regarding isomorphism of some mechanical laws Physics * AdS/CFT correspondence, (anti de Sitter/conformal field theory correspondence), sometimes called the Δυικότητα Maldacena ( = Maldacena duality) * Bulk-Boundary Duality * Dual resonance model * Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Δυικότητα ( = Duality (electricity and magnetism)) * Φορτιακή Δυικότητα * Englert-Greenberger duality * Holographic duality * Kramers-Wannier duality * Mirror symmetry * Montonen-Olive duality * Mysterious duality * String duality is a class of symmetries ** S-duality ** T-duality ** U-duality * Wave-particle duality Κατάλογος Mathematics In mathematics, a duality, generally speaking, translates concepts, theorems or mathematical structures into other concepts, theorems or structures, in a one-to-one fashion, often (but not always) by means of an involution operation: if the dual of A'' is ''B, then the dual of B'' is ''A. * Δυικότητα Alexander ( = Alexander duality) * Δυικότητα Alvis-Curtis ( = Alvis-Curtis duality) * Δυικότητα Araki ( = Araki duality) * Beta-dual space * Συνειρμική Δυικότητα ( = Coherent duality) * Δυικότητα De Groot (= De Groot duality) * Αβελιανή Δυικότητα ( = Abelian duality, Dual abelian variety) * Dual basis in a field extension * Dual bundle * Dual curve * Dual (category theory) (Κατηγορική Δυικότητα) * Dual graph * Dual group * Dual object * Dual pair * Dual polygon (Πολυγωνική Δυικότητα) * Dual polyhedron (Πολυεδρική Δυικότητα) * Dual problem * Dual representation * Dual q-Hahn polynomials (Πολυωνυμική Δυικότητα) * Dual q-Krawtchouk polynomials * Dual space * Dual topology Τοπολογική Δυικότητα * Dual wavelet * Duality (order theory) Διατακτική Δυικότητα * Duality of stereotype spaces Στερεοτυπική Δυικότητα * Duality (projective geometry) Προβολική Δυικότητα * Lattice Duality (theory for distributive lattices) Δικτυωτή Δυικότητα * Dualizing complex * Dualizing sheaf Serre duality (= Δραγματική Δυικότητα) * Δυικότητα Eckmann-Hilton ( = Eckmann-Hilton duality * Δυικότητα Esakia ( = Esakia duality * Δυικότητα Fenchel ( = Fenchel duality theorem * Δυικότητα Haag ( = Haag duality * Δυικότητα Hodge ( = Hodge duality * Δυικότητα Jonsson-Tarski ( = Jonsson-Tarski duality * Δυικότητα Lagrange ( = Lagrange duality * Δυικότητα Langlands ( = Langlands duality * Δυικότητα Lefschetz ( = Lefschetz duality * Local Tate duality * Opposite category * Δυικότητα Poincare ( = Poincare duality ** Twisted Poincare duality * Δυικότητα Poitou-Tate ( = Poitou-Tate duality * Δυικότητα Pontryagin ( = Pontryagin duality * S-duality (homotopy theory) * Δυικότητα Schur-Weyl ( = Schur-Weyl duality * Δυικότητα Serre ( = Serre duality * Δυικότητα Spanier-Whitehead ( = Spanier-Whitehead duality * Δυικότητα Stone ( = Stone duality * Δυικότητα Tannaka-Krein ( = Tannaka-Krein duality * Δυικότητα Verdier ( = Verdier duality * Τανυστική Δυικότητα Philosophy * Dualism (philosophy of mind) Science: Engineering * Duality (electrical circuits) * Duality (mechanical engineering) Science: Physics * Συμπληρωματικότητα ( = Complementarity (physics) * Dual resonance model * Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Δυικότητα Duality (electricity and magnetism) * Δυικότητα Englert-Greenberger (=Englert-Greenberger duality relation]] * Holographic duality * Δυικότητα Kramers-Wannier (= Kramers-Wannier duality * Mirror symmetry * Δυικότητα Montonen-Olive (= Montonen-Olive duality * Mysterious duality * String duality :* S-duality :* T-duality :* U-duality * Wave-particle duality * Αυτοδυικότητα Βιολογία *Βιολογική Δυικότητα *Βιολειτουργική Δυικότητα *Φυλετική Δυικότητα *Οργανική Δυικότητα Ταξινομία *Φιλοσοφική Δυικότητα **Θεολογική Δυικότητα *Μαθηματική Δυικότητα **Αριθμητική Δυικότητα **Γεωμετρική Δυικότητα *Πληροφορική Δυικότητα *Φυσική Δυικότητα **Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Δυικότητα **Φορτιακή Δυικότητα *Χημική Δυικότητα *Γεωλογική Δυικότητα *Βιολογική Δυικότητα *Οικονομική Δυικότητα *Κοινωνική Δυικότητα *Αστρονομική Δυικότητα Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Δυισμός *Δυικός Χώρος *Δίεση *Δυαδικότητα *μοναδικότητα *πολλαπλότητα (variety) *πολύπτυχο (manifold) ---- * μονάδα ( = unity) * Μηδενικότητα ( = Nihility) * Μοναδικότητα (ή ιδιομορφία) ( = Singularity * Δυικότητα (ή Δυαδικότητα) (ή Δυισμός) ( = Duality, Duocity) * Τριαδικότητα ( = Triality, Tricity) * Τετραδικότητα ( = Quadrality, Quadricity) * Πενταδικότητα ( = Pentality, Pentacity) * Πολυαδικότητα ( = Multility, Multicity) * Περιοδικότητα ( = Periodicity) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *DUALITY IN MATHEMATICS AND PHYSICS *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ιδιότητες Κατηγορία:Επιστήμη Κατηγορία:Δυικότητες